


trick and treats

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, " Arthur says pensively, "when you said I'd make a great model, I wasn't picturing this."</i>
</p><p> <i>"You must admit you make a lovely decaying head, though," Eames says cheerfully. "Now hush and stop moving or else the liquid latex won't dry properly." </i></p><p>Arthur and Eames work in a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trick and treats

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an "imagine your OTP doing this" tweet [found here](https://twitter.com/newtsgeiszler/status/523830958395363328).
> 
> If you want to chat with me on tumblr, I'm here: nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com

"You know, " Arthur says pensively, "when you said I'd make a great model, I wasn't picturing this."

  
"You must admit you make a lovely decaying head, though," Eames says cheerfully. "Now hush and stop moving or else the liquid latex won't dry properly."

 

Arthur watches Eames bustle around his makeshift station, mixing facepaints and humming to himself under his breath. Eames is new to the job but Arthur's seen him around, seated in front of models with an intense look on his face, hands steady as he transformed them.

 

When Ariadne had gone up to Eames after a shift with some ridiculous request that Arthur can't remember anymore (was it a dinosaur? or maybe a peacock?), Eames had merely agreed, shot Arthur an amused look, and sat Ariadne down. He gave her the same amount of attention he did when on the job and when he was done, he spun her around proudly to face the mirror. It's funny how Arthur can't remember Ariadne's request but he does remember the way Eames grinned at her afterwards.

 

Arthur's brought back to the present when Eames comes in front of him with a sponge loaded with fake blood. He averts his eyes as Eames begins to dab it on his face, standing closer than he knows how to deal with.

 

"Eames," he begins, feeling out of his depth, "why did you ask me? You could've gotten Yusuf; he's always early for his shift."

 

"But, darling," Eames says, rolling the word around in his mouth, "you're my muse!"

 

"Is that your way of saying that you picture me dead? Because that's rather concerning, Mr. Eames."

 

Eames laughs. "So very critical as always, Arthur," he says fondly. "Here, take a look. Any thoughts?"

 

As he hands over a mirror, their hands brush against each other. Arthur looks at his reflection, blood and gore staring back at him. He almost forgets that he's looking at himself except for the hovering of Eames behind his shoulder, waiting.

 

"I think it's coming on nicely."


End file.
